fletnernfandomcom-20200214-history
Gallery of St. Saltuxa
St. Saltuxa was a beautiful girl who was said to have been visited multiple times by the goddess Flinda (goddess of beauty) who foretold that she would serve as a powerful muse to many artists. It is said Flinda visited repeatedly because Flinda wanted to drink in the young girl’s beauty, as Saltuxa was a muse to Flinda as well. When Saltuxa married, she was 17yo, but her husband was an extremely wealthy merchant and nobleman of 39. Saltuxa may not have loved him, but she was devoted to him and did everything she could to be the dutiful wife. She bore him two sons, which is said to have been extremely dangerous for her because she was such a frail creature. She died at the age of 33, leaving her husband a widower. Many said that Flinda brought her home before she was able to age and lose her beauty, but others swore that Saltuxa could never have lost her beauty no matter what her age. Around when Saltuxa was 29, her husband began to have built for her a gallery. She was already starting to show signs of lost vitality and health and she said it was too difficult for her to travel out to her beloved woods, as the moisture in the air made it difficult for her to breathe. The gallery was intended to bring the beauty of the woods into their home where she could enjoy them in peace, comfort and safety. The gallery was not finished when she died, though she is said to have enjoyed it partially finished many times. Her tomb was then placed in the gallery, so she could enjoy it eternally. After her husband died, her sons decided that the gallery was too beautiful to keep from the people, so they donated it to the temple of Flinda. Artists worked tirelessly to move the artistic works without damaging them. There is some truth to the rumor that her sons felt the gallery was too expensive to maintain. Simply cleaning the dust from the delicate art took a full-time crew and the gallery had started to decline in their father’s care. The gallery now resides adjacent to a temple of Flinda, but people are not allowed to walk through it, only to peer in from either end. The gallery itself is a representation of a wooded area. The trees are carved marble and granite, while each leaf is an individually crafted copper (alloy) piece. The copper is intentionally discolored and resembles leaves turning from green to yellow. The entire scene has been crafted with such skill, that people refuse to believe that it is art and not an actual woodland scene. Throughout the gallery are little additions: birds and small animals, a glistening stream, a puddle with a dew drop eternally splashing in it. Skylights let in different colored sunlight depending on the time of day Extremely important members of the congregation have been gifted with leaves from the gallery, but that custom is unlikely to occur again. One would need to donate on the order of 10,000sc before it became worthwhile for the temple to think about gifting leaves again. (10K being on the order of a year’s maintenance for the exhibit.) Detractors often take the tactic of claiming that Saltuxa’s visits from Flinda are not corroborated by anyone but herself. Therefore, they believe that the “Saint” title is wrongly placed. Category:Sites Category:Brinston Category:Wonders of the World